1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing a textured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clustering an image that includes a texture requires prior learning. Here, in the case of unsupervised learning, because only the number of clusters is defined without other preconceptions about clustering, it is important to accurately define the number of clusters.
Here, there are two commonly used methods for setting the number of clusters.
The first method is one in which a person directly sets the number of clusters, and the second method is one in which an algorithm is performed on different numbers of clusters multiple times and the number of clusters is optimized by comparing the standard deviation of data in each of the clusters with the distance between the clusters.
In the case of the first method, because a person directly sets the number of clusters, the number may be accurate, but efficiency may decrease with an increase in the amount of data to be processed. In the case of the second method, because clustering must be performed multiple times, it is difficult to quickly set the number of clusters.